Labios Compartidos
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Amor de a tres no es amor, dice Ed. Y esta dispuesto a cortar con ese lazo tan repugnante, pues ella debe ser solo suya EdxWinxAl Primera parte


**Labios Compartidos**

**Descripción:** un lío amoroso, simplemente. Nunca mejor dicho. Primera parte: Ed nos cuenta sus impresiones acerca de tener que compartir a Winry, mientras intenta buscar un culpable.

**Pairing:** EdxWinxAl

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Antiguamente, FMA era mío. Sep. Pero me aburrí de todos ellos, especialmente de Alphonse, y se lo terminé regalando a Hiromu Arakawa n.n ¡Jajaja, es el mejor disclaimer que he inventado! Anda, todos saben que es mentira xD es de ella desde siempre TToTT

**NdM:** weeeeeeeno. No sé qué me ha dado con estos pobres tres personajes, pero he escrito sobre ellos mucho más de lo que nunca pensé. Y llegó el agraciado día en que escuché el tema de Maná que da nombre a este fic, y este trío fue en lo primero que pensé. Mente insana la mía... X.x Así que eso, lean (no creo que llegue a contener yaoi, así que los homofóbicos o gente a la que no le agrade el tema, dont' worry). Y si gustan, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Me ayudan a mejorar pues! Sus comentarios son muy valiosos. Y los flames... mmm... los flames se los pasan por debajo del Arco del Triunfo y todos felices.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-First-**

Selfish 

_(Edward's POV)_

Desde pequeño, mamá me ha inculcado el querer a mi hermano por sobre todas las cosas. Me decía que él era lo único que iba a quedarme con seguridad cuando ella se marchase. En ese momento, solamente atiné a preguntarle a dónde se marcharía, ignorando olímpicamente su enseñanza.

Sin embargo, en esta noche en que no tengo nada que hacer, he recordado esas palabras. Y siento que mamá se esta burlando de mí.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, yo jamás habría dudado si alguien me preguntara "Edward, ¿quieres a tu hermano?". Ahora, no sé que contestar. Siento que a pesar de haber puesto en riesgo mi vida y todo lo que tengo para recuperar lo que perdió (no niego que por mi culpa), ahora únicamente puedo pensar en despellejarlo.

Y lo peor es que no sé de quién es la culpa...

¿Será mía?... Cuando quise darme cuenta, y maduré mental y emocionalmente como para reconocerme a mí mismo, no hablemos aún de terceros, ya estaba embelesado con Winry. Sí, me percate de ello tarde, aún cuando era evidente que ella guardaba un cariño hacia mí diferente al usual. Cuando fui capaz de regresar a mi mundo por fin, luego de una ardua búsqueda, ella dedicó muchas de sus noches de trabajo en estar conmigo. No cenaba si yo quería repetir plato, y me lo daba. Se bebía mi leche al desayuno, a escondidas de la abuela Pinako. Procuró hacerme salir de pic-nic al río como cuando éramos pequeños, y se aseguraba de que yo terminara tan empapado como en aquellas épocas.

Un día me invadió la curiosidad en exceso, y le pregunté por qué hacía tanto por mí si yo había sido un desgraciado que la hizo llorar más de una vez con sus partidas. Que nunca fue capaz de dedicarle un adiós cuando se marchaba, que siempre le robaba lágrimas cuando ella buscaba esforzarse cada día más sólo por mí.

Y lo que me contestó me abrió un mundo extraño. Más extraño aún de lo que encontré tras la puerta aquella.

"—_Porque el amor perdona todas esas pequeñas cosas, Ed"._ Me dijo. Y yo abrí mucho mis ojos.

"—_¿Amor?... Win, ¿tú estas hablando de **amor**?"_

"—_¿Qué te parece a ti, tontito?"_

Y sin saber por qué, aquella fue la primera vez en que se me cruzó la idea de besarla. Y no sé cómo concreté esa idea tan rápidamente, que al momento siguiente ya estaba haciendo acopio de todo mi valor para hacerlo. Y al siguiente, la estaba besando.

Eso. Es culpa de ella. Porque ella me habló de amor, pero no me dijo el tipo de amor al que se refería. Winry hablaba del amor que duele, ese que te hace sufrir, el que te deja marcas. Preferiría ser azotado cada mañana en vez de verla a ella besarme tiernamente en los labios, y en el segundo siguiente, ver que a Alphonse lo besa de la misma manera. Y yo no sé que hacer, como reaccionar.

Porque cuando ella me hablo de amor, pensé que era ese común y corriente. De ese amor de a dos, no de a tres. Es la cosa más absurda e inusual que he visto y oído, sin embargo, es la lacra de todos y cada uno de mis días.

Tengo la firme convicción de que Win debería pertenecerme solo a mí. Después de todo, yo la vi primero. Yo la besé primero, yo le dije que la amaba primero. Y cuando al fin pude, ella fue mía primero. No Al. No sé que hace Al metido entre medio. Por eso ahora solo puedo pensar en odiarlo, querer desmembrarlo y regar su sangre lejos de mí y de ella.

¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan equitativa con su cariño? No puede ser que nos ame a los dos, ¿cierto? eso es estúpido. Ella tiene que quererme solo a mí.

Y sé que no soy egoísta al pensar así. Es ley de vida, algo casi tan básico como el Intercambio Equivalente.

Intercambio Equivalente... Dar una cosa del mismo valor a cambio de otra.

Durante los años en que viajábamos de un lado para otro buscando la dichosa Piedra Filosofal, no pensé en ella. Lo único que podía darle eran preocupaciones y sufrimientos. Ahora ella me está devolviendo todo aquello, y me hace pagar de la manera más cruel. Con engaño. Jugando conmigo y con mi hermano. ¿Somos víctimas o victimarios?

Pero ella me encanta, y yo caigo feliz.

Cuando sé que me pertenece, ella es toda miel. Me hace olvidar que después de estar conmigo se irá con él, y le hará sentir del mismo modo en que me siento yo en aquel momento. Nos lleva al cielo, y al segundo siguiente nos baja al infierno de un solo golpe.

Pero yo no puedo soportar más la incertidumbre y la inseguridad, necesito saber que Winry es solo mía, y que no la comparto con nadie.

Y no puedo esperar más.

De manera que pienso buscarla, y esta vez no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate. Sé que no soy egoísta, porque ella no puede querer del mismo modo a dos personas. Ni mucho menos a mi hermano. Lo mataré si lo prefiere. Convertiría mi vida en un infierno, al darme cuenta que cuatro años de mi vida apoyándome en el amor fraternal hacia él se irán al caño si ella lo prefiere. Pero aún así lo matare. Por ella, lo haría. Porque ella es solo mía...

—Winry...

—Dime, Ed.

—Eres mía, ¿verdad?

—...

—¿Verdad?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No sé, solo quiero que me respondas...

Pero ella calla. No es capaz de excluir a uno de nosotros. Pienso que si Alphonse le pidiera algo parecido haría lo mismo. Esa certeza me tranquiliza, mas no me conmueve.

Me acerco a ella lentamente. Quiere sonreír pero tiene miedo, lo sé. Se le nota en el rostro, como si fuera culpable de un crimen que cometió ella sola y no los tres, como manda la regla. Pero a mí no me importa. Yo la protegeré de quien sea, no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo la toque de ningún modo posible. Y ella lo sabrá, aunque yo no se lo diga. Lo sentirá esta noche.

Y rodeándola completamente, sin dejar de celarla como un depredador a su presa, me planto frente a ella mirándola obstinadamente a los ojos. Yo no quiero que ella tema, solamente quiero que sepa que es mía. De manera que con su mirada me obliga a ser tierno.

Nunca me doy cuenta, pero ella siempre va por un paso delante mío. Me domina con la mirada, y eso me hace sentir frustrado.

—Te quiero. —le susurré, y bajé la cabeza, casi avergonzado.

—Sabes que yo también a ti, Ed.

Niego despacio, y ella vuelve a temblar.

—No... yo te quiero, Winry. Aquí y ahora.

Y sin poder contener mis ansias, la beso tan desesperado como sé que me encuentro. Y ella se deja estar, sabe lo que quiero y como en parte soy su dueño, me lo dará.

La obligaré a darme el pedazo que me corresponde de ella, y sabe que estoy en mi derecho.

Pero esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá.

Solo ella y yo, como siempre debió ser.

_Y lentamente iniciamos una danza familiar pero desconocida. Amor diferente._

_Amor de a dos..._

**Continuará...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas: **mhej... que cosa tan disparatada. Sé que mis fics son un atentado a los personajes xD pero lo siento... últimamente ando con la idea de un Ed muy posesivo y obsesivo, y ese Ed me gusta nn así que apóyenme en esta nueva idiotez, se los pido xD

El próximo capitulo, anuncio desde ya, contiene lemon y escenas raras (en verdad aún no estoy segura de que alcance a ser lemon, pero se viene fuerte). Así que la gente que tiene problemas con este tipo de escenas, que deje review sin haber leído xD

Nos leemos mas rato!

Reviews!

-Mileena.

_-07-08-06-_

_6:39_


End file.
